


Must Be Tuesday

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the magic of away missions Chekov becomes a kitten. Sulu is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Tuesday

" And uh, you're sure it's him?" Sulu asked staring at the fluffy brown kitten that was nuzzling his boot.

"Positive," McCoy said as he lifted the other kitten, golden with big blue eyes, and it nuzzled into McCoy as he held the animal.

"Sooo, how long is it going to..?" Sulu was distracted as Chekov kitty began to mew at him.

" A day at most, just take care of him 'til then."

"I'm not good with animals," Sulu said hurriedly. He was slightly terrified as he stared at the very tiny and fluffy version of his boyfriend. If he picked up him up Sulu felt sure he'd hurt him. He never had pets. He had plants. Kittens are not plants. He did not know what to do with a kitten. Especially one that had been his boyfriend four hours ago and was very, very small and energetic.

"Relax," McCoy responded. The doctor was absentmindedly petting kitten-Jim(as Sulu had dubbed him) who was lounging in his arms and both of them seemed far too relaxed in his opinion.

"But I'll hurt him. I can't hurt him. I don't know-" McCoy interrupted the word vomit.

"Oh get over it Sulu. Here," Mccoy set Jim on a biobed and picked up the wiggling kitten-Chekov and handed him to Sulu. Hikaru struggled to get a decent grip as McCoy continued. "He's your boyfriend. You take care of him. I've got to other things to do. You'll be fine. It's not that hard," McCoy picked up Jim again, who was pawing around and rolling on the biobed but relaxed the moment McCoy reached for him and the pair went into his office leaving Sulu with his hands full of very squirmy boyfriend kitten. Pavel looked up at him with big watery eyes and Sulu melted a little though he fear did not subside. If anything is grew. Not only was it Pavel, it was Pavel who was currently in the form of the cutest little fuzzy kitten Hikaru had ever seen.

"Ok Pav, uh, sorry in advance," he said to the bundle in his arms and started to walk back to his quarters cradling Pavel as carefully as he could. Pavel mewed and pawed at Hikaru's uniform the whole way there, occasionally trying to squirm away and explore when they passed something shiny. Which was everything.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
